Derek's past of pain
Derek is my OC as well as his parents and family Charaters: Derek Derek's mom(Starla)(only appears in Chapter 1) Derek's dad(Drake)(only appears in Chapter 1) Derek's little sister(Carly)(appears only once) ???? Unknown: only appears a couple of times Summary: this story is about my OC's past and how he got his super powers, and meet the paw patrol( of course this is how he meets the paw patrol why wouldn't it be) Story: Chapter 1 Pain Derek: Hi dad what do you need me for Drake: well son we dont want you anymore derek: no dad plz dad I wanna stay with you drake: (hits Derek make him fly through a window and landing on the glass making him Yelp in pain) dreek: d..d..dad p please stop I beg of you please stop i dont wanna get hurt drake: is my son begging for mercy well people who beg who mercy before me shall die starla: im sorry son but we dont want someone weak in our family so get lost Derek: p..p...p.....please mom u have to help me starla: I sorry but your fathers right you do deserve to die derek: (try to get up but gets the wind knoked out of him by his dad) Drake: bye son may you die in pain "evil laugh" carly: im sorry brother (drake, stala and Carly leave the room where Derek is laying down on the floor motionless..... lifeless........?) ????: oh ho ho what do we have here, boy did dad ever be harsh "evil laugh" Chapter 2 Who are You ????: whats this, he's getting up well i'll give a talk alright derek: hu? Whose there?! Show yourself?! ????: all in due time, all in due time little punk "evil laugh" derek: im not scared ????: well you should be, you see I saw your dad throw you out, so if you murder someone i'lll tell you who I am "evil laugh drifting away" Chapter 3 Finding a way out of FoggyBottom Derek: (thinking)I need to get out of here but how? man: you want to know how to get out of here dont you? derek: ya how.... Wait you can read minds?!? man: yes I can, and I will give you power's if you do everything I say Derek: so basically, I can get revenge on my parents man: yes you can, if you come with me derek: yes sir man: now thats the spirt(thinking) hehe, im leading him into a trap "evil laugh" 1 hour of driving derek: so, where are we headed again man: to a factily(thinking) boy he never shuts up does he 2 hours of driving derek: so this is the facilty..... hmm man: oh dont you worry, you will be the strongest person alive(thinking) he'll be compltly under my control, im going to get so rich "evil laugh" 5 hours later man: (thinking)finally you are the ultamite weapon(out loud) the test are done derek, you are now a superdog derek: really thank you soo much, time to get revenge on my parents man: not so fast(gains control over derek)your going to do my dirty work for me "evil laugh" derek: what we had a dea..... Ack(is in under the control of the man)what can I do for you man: rob the bank in wasintionn DC derek: as you wish my master Hours after the robbery, the man is counting his money derek: anything else my master man: hmm..... Oh yes I want you to kill some people Derek: and who may they be man: "evil laugh" I want you to kill...... The paw patrol from adventure bay "evil laugh" derek: as you wish my master 4 hours of driving man: you are to become good friends with them so they suspect nothing ok derek: of course man: good now get going (the man said with anger making derek whimper) derek: of course just plasee don't hurt me man: I wont, now go derek: yes my master Chapter 4 becoming friends with the paw patrol To be Continuned.....